


Midtown Musical

by Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Academic Decathalon, Crack Taken Seriously, Fluff, Gen, High School Musical - Freeform, Idiots in Love, It was late and I decided to write, Look I’m sorry, Musicals, Pining, Tags to be added, and then I asked tumblr and then it did not end well, parkner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good/pseuds/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good
Summary: When midtown high decided they would put on a musical, Peter knew that he wouldn’t audition.When midtown high decided they would put on a musical, Harley knew that he wouldn’t audition.Through karaoke, a game of truth or dare, and a huge fucking crush, Peter and Harley find themselves starring in the school musical.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Midtown Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that this is a dumpster fire. No, I don’t care if you think it’s out of character.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Midtown High Presenting: High School Musical, The Musical

Peter might’ve damn well had a seizure right there as he read those words. Midtown High was by definition the exact opposite of a theater school. There was a reason after all that they had never put on a musical before. He was sure that if anyone was brave enough to watch and record the musical (which would be a feat on its own) that the recordings would most definitely end up on one of those ‘top 10 musical fails’ lists on YouTube.

Who at Midtown would even want to audition for the musical?

“Peter!” He jumped as he heard his friend call his name. Typically, his spider sense would alert him that someone was going to call his name, but for some reason it rarely worked on Ned. He thought it might be because he’d trust Ned with his life. “Did you hear about the musical?” 

“Dude, I’m literally standing right in front of the sign. Who decided that putting on a musical of all things would-“

“Betty said she’s going to audition for the musical. I hear girls like guys that are in musicals.” Ned rambled.

“I’m like, 90% sure that nobody has ever said that girls like guys in musicals.” He deadpanned.

“I’m sorry but who’s the one that has a girlfriend? I think I know what I’m talking about.” Ned teased.

“Ned, I’m gay. I don’t want a girlfriend.” Peter said as he started to walk to his locker.

“Then do it to be a good friend! Do it for me! Do it to honor the sacred art of the bros!” Ned almost shouted as Peter walked away. There was nothing that could convince Peter, probably one of the nerdiest, most awkward kids in the school to audition for the musical.

* * *

Harley Keener liked to take the occasional jog around his neighborhood once a week. This would not necessarily make someone athletic, but at Midtown High this was enough to make Harley the most athletic kid at the school. Harley Keener was not necessarily popular, but at the same time he wasn’t a nobody. Despite that, Harley found that he didn’t have many friends, as the one and only Flash Thompson decided that Harley was going to be his friend, and nobody really enjoyed Flash’s presence so therefore they stayed far, far away from him and in result Harley. The only person who seemed to be able to get scare Flash away from Harley was Michelle Jones, or as Harley was finally allowed to call her, MJ.

“Did you hear that Midtown is putting on a musical?” Flash pestered Harley.

“Now I have.” Harley said as he tried to focus on his unfinished Math homework.

“I can’t wait to see who auditions. It’s going to be the lamest thing ever.” Flash continues to say despite Harley very obviously trying to ignore him.

“I don’t really care.” Harley said hoping that would end the conversation so he could finally finish his homework.

“I know right! Nobody really cares about the dumb musical! It’s a waste of budget.” Flash continued on, much to Harley’s dismay.

“I have to pee.” Harley said as he started to get up from the table.

“Same.”

“Flash. Please.” Harley begged.

“What? I have to go!”

“No you don’t.” Harley heard MJ interrupt. He’d never had thought that he could be so grateful for MJ. He would forever be in her debt.

As Harley got out of the lunchroom, MJ said “Betty is having a party tonight. I might go.”

“You? Going to a party? I never would’ve guessed.” Harley snarked.

“My parents are at work and all we have for food at home is bread and peanut butter. Betty’s party will definitely have better food than that.” 

Harley snorted in response. “Is this your weird way of asking me to come to the party with you?”

“Only as a friend. I assumed it be better than whatever you’re doing tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

* * *

“Incoming call from Ned.”

“Not… Right…. Now….” Peter said, webbing how a criminal in between each of his words.

“I’m sorry, but it doesn’t seem like I am able to cancel the call.” Karen said, almost apologetically.

“Wha-“

“Dude.” Ned said urgently.

“Did you hack my suit again? Why can’t Karen cancel your call?” Peter asked, slightly annoyed.

“That is so not the problem right now.”

“Ned. You hacked a billion dollar piece of tech. That is most definitely the problem right now.”

“Listen! Betty is having a party tonight and I don’t have anyone to go with.” Ned rushed.

“Oh shit.” Peter said. It was like, rule number 10 for being a good friend to never let your friend go somewhere alone where there might be alcohol. Not that Ned is Peter really drank, but showing up to a party by yourself is like showing up to a party with holding a giant “I’m going to be a buzzkill tonight” sign. May and Mr. Stark were always saying that Peter needed to start doing normal high school things anyways. Spider-Man could patrol for fifteen minutes shorter tonight.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Peter assures Ned. “Karen, end call.” 

Peter swung into his apartment two minutes later, and in typical teenage boy fashion he sprayed febreeze on himself, and quickly pulled on a wrinkled blue shirt and jeans.

Typically Betty’s parties only consist of the Aca Dec team and by now, the team had already known each other long enough that seeing Peter in a wrinkled shirt wouldn’t be able to change their opinion of him that much. 

Peter ran to Neds house (which really looked like more of a sprint since he was enhanced) and pressed the doorbell about a bazillion times. When Ned finally came out (only about two seconds later) they jumped into Ned’s Mom’s car and drove to Betty’s house.

When arriving at Betty’s house, Peter soon realized that it wouldn’t only be the Aca Dec team at the part tonight when he noticed an unidentified cute boy walking into the house with MJ.

Shit. He should’ve showered.

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be longer than this because it’s just a preview.
> 
> Remember! Comments keep writers writing! Constructive Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Come talk to me on my discord server: https://discord.gg/pCWdBW5
> 
> Or come check out my tumblr: Ilovetomatoes3000


End file.
